


This Is My Reaction To Everything I Fear

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: The Straight Stuff [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Michael gets back from tour and has a few things to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is My Reaction To Everything I Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been sitting on my computer for a long time, and I decided to just post it. I'm afraid it's going to be very out of context because I took it out of long line of scenes written between these two so there are certain things that I feel might go unsaid that I'm not noticing. So, I hope you like it. I rated it Mature because there is some like mention of sex, and a couple of implied lines, but I don't know it's probably not that mature.   
> This is fiction and not at all affiliated with Michael Clifford, however Charlie is my original character, so...  
> Title from All Time Low's "Weightless"

My front door opened and closed and an unmistakable voice rang out from down the hall. “Charlie?”

“Mike!” I called back, closing my laptop and picking up my tea, making my way towards him.

“Hey,” he grinned, tugging his lip between his teeth at the sight of me.

“What?” I asked, looking myself over to make sure I’d remembered pants and that sort of thing.

“It’s been 2 months, that’s what, you jackass,” he chuckled, taking off his coat and adjusting his beanie.

I put my mug on the entry table and looked up at him, waiting for him to give me a real greeting. Then suddenly I was lifted a few inches off the ground and my arms around his shoulders were gripping him so hard I half expected him to comment. He spun me around with a deep sigh and then placed me on my feet, squeezing me tighter to him. “Did I say I missed you?” I asked into his shoulder, refusing to allow him to pull away.

He chuckled and rocked me from side to side, just as reluctant to let go of me. “Can I talk to you about something?”

“Yeah, shoot,” I nodded, pulling back so I could see him.

“This is the sort of conversation that requires 17 years of acquaintance to talk about.”

“Ooh, that’s my favorite kind,” I grinned. “My ears only.”

“Exactly,” he nodded.

“First, beanie off, what color is it?” I nodded towards his hair and he blushed.

“Don’t tell me if you hate it, ok?”

“You know I will, just show me,” I rolled my eyes, but I didn’t try to reach up and pull his hat off myself.

The little swish as he pulled off the hat was a familiar sound, and the smell of his shampoo wafted into the air, also familiar. He tugged the hat down onto my head and I gazed at this lavender and baby blue galaxy that had been hidden under the beanie. “So?”

“I think you look damn good, Clifford,” I grinned, stepping out of his arms so I could see him entirely. “All around. I give you 5 stars.”

He chuckled. “I lost like 3 pounds, which is weird because it’s not like I’ve been eating healthier,” he confessed.

I smirked. “Eating something else?”

“Like wha-? Charlie!” He stamped his foot, scoffing. “No!”

“Oh come on, that’s the only logical explanation,” I shrugged, laughing as he flushed, stomping away from me.

“It is not!” He yelled back, going to my kitchen and jumping up on the counter.

“You can tell me,” I insisted. “We’ve been friends since we were 2, come on. If not me, then who?”

“I would tell you,” he protested. “But that’s not it.”

“I’m not saying you’re a slut. But if you were…”

“Charlie I didn’t have sex with anyone,” he jumped down, getting in my face about it. “Certainly not enough to qualify as a work out.”

“You sure?” I asked, my laughter a little shaky.

“Mmhmm,” he nodded, stepping back from me again. “Now I want to have that your ears only conversation,” He ruffled his own hair, pushing it back from his forehead. I sat up on the counter next to him, throwing my arm around his shoulders.

“Talk to me.”

“I didn’t not sleep with anyone because of a lack of opportunity,” he began.

“I believe it, Clifford. You make panties drop when you walk on stage,” I grinned at him.

“Charlie, I didn’t sleep with other girls because I want you,” he said quickly, closing his eyes to hide from my reaction.

I stared at him for a solid minute. Everything I felt that I wasn’t sure if I was allowed to feel rushed through my head. With his eyes closed he looked so young, his pink lips turned down in a pout. I frowned at the sight of his tongue gliding over his bottom lip. His porcelain skin glowed a bit against his all black attire, but his cheeks were still tinted pink from the cold. His thick, dark lashes lay peacefully against his rounded cheeks. I drank in the less than subtle beauty of the boy sitting next to me as he sat there, muscles tense, waiting for me to respond.

“Mikey,” I whispered, grabbing the front of his shirt and leaning my forehead against his. His eyes popped opened and he gulped, fucking gulped, which may have been the hottest thing I’d ever seen.

“Charlie you don’t have to say that you feel the same way. I don’t need you to be my girlfriend, just know…I’ll be yours…if that’s what you want.”

“My girlfriend?” I giggled.

“I’ll do anything for you,” he smiled weakly.

“Ok. Be my girlfriend, then, Mikey.”

“Would you shut up?” He chuckled, cupping my cheek, his eyes fluttering closed.

“Michael?” I whispered after a second. His eyes opened and I bit my lip, my breath rattling in my lungs as I tried to breathe deeply. “If you’re in, I’m in,” I murmured wrapping my arm around his neck. We were so close to each other, neither one of us willing to stop touching the other.

“I’m in,” he whispered.

“Ok,” I breathed back.

He pressed his lips to mine softly, kissing me gently for just a brief moment. “That ok?”

“Yeah, that’s good.”

“Ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. If you did leave kudos and comments, and check out my other stuff, too.


End file.
